Peelable adhesive products are available that can adhere to a surface, for example, a wall surface, and thereafter removed by peeling. In one commercially available hook, a semi-rigid plastic backing and a rigid hook are integrated as a one-piece article support. The rigid hook is permanently attached to a central surface of the semi-rigid plastic backing and the opposite surface of the semi-rigid plastic backing can be adhered to a wall surface, and thereafter removed by peeling. However, the shear performance of the available peelable adhesive products needs to be improved.